Their story
by KiraStorm
Summary: Shikaku and Yoshino's story is finally being told. Lazy ninja beware!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter—1 lazy and late

"I hope you don't mind taking that new chunin with you?" Chouza asked as munched on dangos

"How much trouble can she be on a recon mission to the borders?" Inoichi asked as he ogled the waitresses shapely legs, "beside I hear she's really cute and shy." He said leering.

"That not what I heard! I heard that she has a short temper like a viper, always gets her way and she has a mean right hook. Not to mention she's really loud..." Chouza corrected, "She's strictly by the book," he pointed his dango at Shikaku, "So you better watch your step with her."

"How troublesome...why couldn't it had been Kushina at least I know she can handle herself," Shikaku groaned, "fine I'll make sure this wet-behind the ear chunin doesn't die on her first mission... What was her name again... Yoshi?"

Inoichi flipped open the folder for the mission they had been discussing, "it say her name is Yoshino...," he continued to flip through the folder, "I wish there was a picture of her,"

"Why?" Shikaku asked knowing he would asking later.

"HELLO! You don't want to spend an entire week with someone that burns your eyes! Do you?" Inoichi shouted drawing the attention of every shinobi in the cafe.

"You really are troublesome sometime, ya know..." Shikaku sighed

"What are you talking about women love me!" Inoichi announced.

"Not after that comment." Chouza snickered as every women in the joint glared daggers at him.

"I'll drink to that!" Shikaku said raising his glass in a cheer. "I better go get her" he said looking at the clock on the wall, see ya!"

"Aaaashhhh! I can't believe your going on a mission with a member of

Ino-Shika-Cho!" Her friends screamed, "I bet it'll be Inoichi, he's got dreamy eyes!"

"No way it's Chouza! He's sweet and sexy..." Another friend squealed.

"Either is better then that Nara guy!" Yoshino complained, "he's so lazy! How he ever became a Jonin, I'll never know!" Yoshino complained about the turnip-shaped head Jonin, "he's a disgrace to the name shinobi for how lazy he is! " she but grounded her teeth together.

"He's not that bad..." Chi said not very convincing, "Well, people say he's a genius..."

"They 'Say'. They don't know." Yoshino groaned, "what if he tries to flirt with me!?"

"I doubt Shikaku would that. It would involve work. And he avoids that like a child and vegetable." Chi chuckled, "you'll be fine!"

"I know but..." She looks over at the clock, "OH! Shit! I'm late!" She said scrambling out of the booth and running smack dap into Nara Shikaku, "Sorry,I'm running late..."

He held his hand up to stop the onslot of babble,"I take it your, Yoshino, correct?" She nodded, "then you are indeed late, seeing as I came to fetch you." He said without sneering or a lecture, "don't make a habit out of it." He ordered as he proceed to past her and out the door.

She looked back at her two friends, who were both gaping at Shikaku's retreating back, "well, good luck with him." They murmured to her.

"I get the feeling that I'll need it." Yoshino said chasing after Shikaku.

"Hey, wait up!" The girl shouted trying to catch up with him.

"I did enough waiting for you at the gates," he retorted though he did slow his pace to a brisk walk.

"I said I was sorry..." She said.

"No, you didn't. You said you were late and I agreed. There was no apologies." He corrected her.

"Well, I'm sorry!" She shouted, "ya happy now!?"

"Yeah, you're gonna be troublesome." He muttered and kept on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Rescue and Shadows**

A standard parameter check shouldn't be so troublesome. But no not for me I had to let _her _come along, Shikaku thought as he stared down at the woman. She was a foot or so shorter then him, wearing a disappointed expression, "Do you have a problem, Rookie?" He snapped, hoping it would stop her from glaring at him.

Her eyes turned to slits at his tone, when she address him, "Yeah, are you really a member of Ino-Shika-Cho?" Yoshino patronized, "because where I'm standing you're about as powerful as a Sloth!"

Shikaku huffed out a sigh, "Troublesome, Brat…" and walked away

"Yoshino, What the hell! He's our squad captain!" Shrieked Yue, a young woman from the medical century, "You don't needed to criticize him!"

"Look at him!" She pointed towards the way he went, "He is the laziest man, and I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Maybe so but his rep speaks for its self."

"Are you sure he really did anything? I bet it was his teammates covering for him."

"That's crap! This is my twelfth run with him as squad leader." Yue snapped a blush dusting her cheeks.

"You like him!" Yoshino pointed an accusing finger at Yue.

"So, he's brilliant," She said defensively, "Yeah, he's lazy he hands picks every member of his squads. He sees potential where others don't. I mean, seriously he picked you. Even though, he already knew you didn't approve of him and very vocally I might add."

But before Yoshino could reply a shout echoed throughout the camp, "AMBUSH!" She barely registered what was shouted, when all around her drew weapons and then the whole camp was flooded with nin from the cloud village. Then another cry came out saying 'there were only six' that the rest were clones. And in a show of power the three Hyūga clan member were able to obliterate all clones leaving only five cloud ninja—

WAIT FIVE—!

She drew her blade posed to fight, but knew it was too late. She felt a blade press at the back, and a voice whispered in her ear, "Too bad…You're such a pretty woman. I wonder if your blood will run as yellow as the coward—"His words were suddenly cut off. She felt the blade ease from her back, then a soft _thud_. She knew he had dropped the knife.

As she turned, she looked at him. His eyes were full of fear. Then she looked beyond him and saw Shikaku. He tilted his head to the side, in a gesture that told her to move. But in that gusture she noticed that the nin who had placed the blade at her back mimicked.

It was then she saw it, a black shadow that stretched between the two. She knew at once what was happening, she had heard stories told of his technique, but she never believed it. Till she saw the shadow of a hand take form and wrap around the man's throat, Secret Leaf Technique: Shadow Strangle Jutsu. She saw the life drain from her captor's eyes.

Shikaku released his hold on the cloud ninja's body. Letting it fall to the ground, Shikaku walked over and said "How troublesome," as he nudged the body with foot. Yoshino stood there in shock, "What not lazy enough for ya?" he jested looking around taking the other five nin that had been disposed of, "Not bad, no casualties." And walked away to join his second in command. Leaving the young chunnin stunned and a bit red faced…

_**Until next time….**_


End file.
